


And Yet

by telethiastar



Series: Poems for Gamers [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: (imo anyway), F/M, Feelings, Free Verse, I've had this since August but I didn't decide to do anything with it until now, Love Poem, POV First Person, Poetry, Yew definitely writes about Magnolia in his diary, Yew is incredibly sentimental someone hug this bean, doing the lord's work here, don't mind me just making Yewnolia content because no one else will, he gets an A for effort, he's trying his best though, hhhhhh why is this fandom so tiny, like the nerd he is, sometimes he'll just scribble dumb little pickup lines because he doesn't know how to romance, weird structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: Sometimes, Yew considers telling Magnolia how he feels.Other times, he decides to write his thoughts in the safety of his diary....Better keep things unsaid, just to be safe.





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

> A short little love poem about Magnolia, written in Yew's POV. Not my favorite, but here it is anyway :V

_A girl; Magnolia._

_Elegant and beautiful, like a flower_

_But far exceeding the beauty of her namesake_

_Her voice, a song_

_Her eyes, dazzling rubies—_

_...And yet._

 

_My feelings remain unspoken,_

_my voice drowned out by her grace and charm_

_...How, Magnolia?_

_How can I tell you the very thing I swore to keep from you for so long?_

 

_It was all the work of a single flower_

_Acting like the seed of a budding affection_

_I was caught off guard_

_I didn’t mean for this to happen—_

_...And yet._

 

_Falling in love with you,_

_It’s a blessing._

_Far from being my biggest regret._

**Author's Note:**

> Bless this lovesick nerd


End file.
